Chapter Seven: "Search and Destroy"
Korin Leonard - October 16, 2012 11:11 PM (GMT) On USS Defiant - En Route Bridge - Deck One Colonel Jacob Balnor Jake had his elbows resting on the arm rests of his chair, his arms bent up and his fingers drumming together as he watched and listened to the activity on his bridge. Jake watched as Doctor Tennant decloaked right in front of him with the rest of the people in front of the main and only view port on the bridge. Chief Intelligence Officer Lieutenant Rachel Maxwell had just stepped away from her station after comparing a number of recent intelligence reports, and walked up to Colonel Balnor, handing him a sheet of paper with a number of names. "This is all we were able to come up with, from recent intel, sir." "Thank you, Lieutenant." He said as he skimmed the sheet quick. "Two Sandstorm Frigates and one Berserker Battlecruiser in orbit? Are you sure this is accurate?" She shook her head, "Most of the reports date back a couple of weeks to a couple of months. I've tried comparing them to bring up an estimate, considering the fact how often they change their patrol units, and distribute supplies, this is the best we've got." Jake raised his brows, "Well, we might as well not go in cloaked at all. Drop out close to the planet, guns blazing, and they be gone before they even knew what hit them." Rachel blinked, "Sir, that would completely blow our cover and compromise-" Jake raised his hand, "I know that Lieutenant, I was joking. Honestly, I would prefer a far more recent report, being that the Imperial Brotherhood has stolen a very valuable and very dangerous device, you'd think they would have the planet guarded with a lot more ships than that. You'd think they be expecting several Tau'ri ships and be prepared themselves with a rather large defense." "I am sorry, sir. It is all we have at the moment. There is a chance that there are more ships than it says there in the report." She explained. Jake nodded his head, "Nonetheless, we will continue with the plan. Thank you Lieutenant." Rachel nodded and began to walk away. "Lieutenant?" Jake turned his seat a bit. Rachel stopped for the moment and turned to look at her CO. "Yes, sir?" "How are you holding up?" Jake asked. "Sir?" "I know that it must be hard knowing that your brother is missing." Rachel paused for a moment then shrugged, "We haven't really talked much since I was a kid. Well, that is until after our mother died when I wasn't even ten, and then our father passing two years later." Jake nodded his head, "So he's taken care of you since then, hasn't he?" She sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah. He told me it was a bit of a surprise when our parents decided to have another child eleven years after they had him. But him and I will never know that now." "So how are you holding up?" Rachel smiled, "Fine, sir. I do think about him a lot but it's all right. I'll grief when I know for certain he is dead. And I don't believe he is." And with that, she returned to her station in hopes to try to gather more intel in some way. Jake turned when he heard Aaron asking about their ETA. "Helm?" Jake asked. "We will be arriving at our predestination shortly, sir." The Helm Officer reported. Jake pointed at his Helm Officer with his hand. "There you go, Commander. Weapons, when we do drop out of hyperspace, don't hesitate to engage the cloak." "Aye, sir." responded the Weapons Officer. USS Defiant, Cloaked - In Orbit Bridge - Deck One Colonel Jacob Balnor - Lieutenant Colonel Korin Leonard "Bridge, ready to beam down." Jake pressed a button on his chair, "Copy that, Commander. Stand by for transport." Leonard, having arrived on the bridge a few minutes ago, and standing there beside Jake's chair with his crutches tucked well under his arms, he cleared his throat. "Commander, if you and your team happen to succeed in finding and obtaining the device, or destroying it, I'll commend you and everyone else on my report to Homeworld Command." Leonard paused for a moment, "So don't screw up, or you can forget it. Good luck, Commander." Leonard didn't mean that in a rude, mean way, it was just his way of motivating. Jake grinned, "Weapons. What is the status on the Imperial Orbital Defense Force?" "Using Passive scanning, sir. Will take a couple minutes." reported the Weapons Officer. Tag: Aaron; Open OOC: Brian, feel free to change the intel report on the number of ships and what class that are in orbit above the planet. Larissa Koralov - October 18, 2012 06:35 AM (GMT) ON USS Defiant Ring Room "Alright, you two will have to fill us in post-haste on what you've found out for us once we're down. My suggestion is that Team Two takes point. We're loaded for it, and we'll cover you once we're inside." Larissa said, as she took her VSSK sniper rifle into her hands, racking the bolt to chamber one of the heavy subsonic 12.7mm rounds, as she spoke to Kovac and Havenborn, and then the others. "Nobody But Us." She said as they were beamed to the surface. Planet Surface The group was now in a dense woodland forest, south east of the base in the clearing, and it was actually nearly quiet, save for the whisper of the wind blowing through the trees. One could almost call it peaceful, but that would have been inaccurate with the Brotherhood base to the northwest. Immediately, Larissa found a fallen log and took cover behind it, propping her rifle up on it and began sweeping with the scope along their northern flank. "Negative contacts." She said just loud enough for the others to hear. The Russian Spetznaz commando was now in full-on professional mode. Nothing else registered to her but the mission and her compatriots, safeties were off, ready to fight. And Larissa felt great to be in that zone. OFF Tag Open Aaron Rayner - October 27, 2012 05:34 AM (GMT) on Defiant Ring Room Aaron was not impressed by Leonard's last comment and glared upwards as if the Colonel could see him somehow. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Colonel," He said into the open radio channel then closed it as the Asgard teleporter grabbed and deposited them at their target location out in the forest south of the Imperial HQ. Planet Surface, Forest It was beautiful and Aaron had to take a moment to enjoy the scenery before getting into full military mode. It was unfortunate that the Defiant couldn't put them inside the buildings since the Brotherhood had some form of interference blocking the Asgard beaming technology. He looked around at his assembled teams and saw that Larissa and her team began scouting immediately. Aaron smiled at just how efficient those with him are. He gestured to the rest to follow him to Larissa. "Okay let get on in there Lieutenant, any points of entry we could utilitise that would be less guarded?" Some of the Defiant security personnel had come along as so to protect their escape path, although Aaron thought it would be a good idea to do as much sabotage as possible while they were here. "I need a few volunteers to go on a rampage to destroy things namely the whatever is causing the interference for the Defiant to beam us up once we have the device?" tag Gayle Scott - November 4, 2012 07:15 PM (GMT) On: Gayle was sitting next to the armed men in her team. She felt quite uncomfortable in this situation. Granted, she had her field experience in exercises but she wasn't really used to actual combat. She was holding her rifle across her lap as she leaned against the log, waiting for instructions. Tag Open I'm back after my dip in enthusiasm :). Osian ap Owain - November 5, 2012 03:54 AM (GMT) ----Defiant, Ring Room---- Osian had headed down to the ring room with the others and did another check on his gear. With his new weapon in hand, he looked to Bishop. "I hope for the love of god this doesn't decide to blow up in my face." He said with a wry smile. Once he saw that everyone was assembled, he held the weapon in a readied position. He didn't to miss the chance to fire it. Although he had done many tests, it was yet to tested on a 'live subject'. ----Forest, planet surface---- Once they had fully emerged planet side, he looked around. Seeing the trees made him shudder. It wasn't that he hated the forest, it was just the fact that he was still getting used to being in the field. Up until he arrived at Atlantis, most of his work was in a nice cosy lab. Hearing Rayner, he turned to face him. "I need a few volunteers to go on a rampage to destroy things namely the whatever is causing the interference for the Defiant to beam us up once we have the device?" Looking at Bishop again, he shrugged. "I'm happy to go with them if you two want to stay with the others. Or vice versa. It's up to you two." At this point, Osian didn't really care either way, he just wanted to use his new weapon. ap Owain has also got into the habit of referring to Bishop as a pair. Most of the time his statements or questions were aimed at both Tok'ra and host. OFF: TAG: Bishop Korin Leonard - November 9, 2012 03:04 AM (GMT) OOC: Lets try to move this along shall we? And Aaron, Leon was only joking...you know...'O'Neill' humor? On USS Defiant - Cloaked In Orbit of Enemy Planet Deck One - Bridge Colonel Jacob 'Jake' Balnor - Lieutenant Colonel Korin 'Leon' Leonard Leon just crutched himself back to the bridge after spending a little time in the infirmary. "Anything from the teams?" He asked. Jake shook his head, "Either they haven't found the device and requested to be beamed up...or Imperial has jamming devices laying around, either jamming communication, beaming, or both." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "How's the leg?" Leon crutched over and stood by Jake as the Colonel was in his seat. "Your doc says I got another week." He said as he looked at the Imperial ships in front of them. "Don't suppose you could scan the surface?" Jake shook his head again. "Can't risk it, not unless we want to reveal ourselves to the three in front of us, even if we can open up all weapons on them. And we can't ask about their current position without revealing them and us to the Brotherhood." Leon sighed, "Hate having to sit in the side lines like this." Jake chuckled, "How do you think Colonel Tenjin feels? Or General Mjolnir for that matter? Hell, should go ask O'Neill or Landry, see how they felt when they had to sit on the side lines, not knowing if the teams you sent on a risky mission will succeed or not." Suddenly, a hyperspace window opened up far behind them and a Oblivion Warship exited out of hyperspace. The weapons officer spoke up, "Sir! Imperial Oblivion Class at our six o' clock!" Jake stood from his seat, "Have they detected us?" There was a pause, felt like a really long one, until the officer finally answered. "Negative. Their weapons and shields are offline, and holding position." Then the Comms Officer spoke. "Sir, the Oblivion is contacting the lead ship. I can patch us in to hear what they're saying." "Do it." Jake ordered. Oblivion Commander, "Report." Berserker Commander, "All clear. No sign of the Tau'ri from Atlantis." Oblivion Commander, "Are you sure? Did you perform high intensity sensor sweeps?" Berserker Commander, "Negative." Oblivion Commander, "Fool! Their ship can cloak! Begin the sweeps, now!" "Jake, if they do detect us, I don't think being in the middle of the enemy is such a good idea." Leon pointed out. Jake nodded, "Agreed. Helm, get us out of here. Head for the nearest moon, we need to hide ourselves from their sensor sweeps." The helm officer nodded, "Aye sir. Bringing the engines up to forty percent." "Why not faster" Leon asked. "We might risk giving off a high energy signature for their sensor sweep to pick up if we go any higher." Jake explained. "Lucky for us, we'll still be able to pick up on the teams radio signal, just might be a little interference." Off Tag: Ground Teams! OOC: Brian, or anyone wanting to play the Commanders on the Imperial ships to make things interesting, just ask Brian first :P. Larissa Koralov - November 9, 2012 10:23 AM (GMT) ON Planet Surface "We need to get inside the perimeter first before we can do anything. That means we need to clear the towers on our approach vector. Kovac, Havenborn, let's move up and get line of sight on the towers. Scott, cover us." Larissa said, and took point. Moving at a half-crouch with her VSSK shouldered, the Spetznaz commando led the way. Thankfully not running into perimeter guards, they were now on the base's western side, with three guard towers facing them, all manned. Larissa looked to her teammates. "Alright, this will have to be done at the same time to buy us the most time. I'll take center. Kovac, left. Havenborn, right. Scott, make sure no one is coming our way. As soon as we drop them, we move on the fence and breach it as quickly as possible." She looked to AE-1, "Once we're inside, we may not have much time before they notice the lack of guards. Figure we break off from there. I'll take my team to that central building and secure it, raise holy hell there if we can. You and your team use the commotion to get into the main building. Hopefully, we'll make a bigger noise." Larissa set up her rifle, training the scope on the center tower's guard, the "^" crosshair now lined up on the center mass of the target. "On target." She reported quietly, waiting for the others. OFF Tag Both Teams OOC: Handle the space battle however you want, that sort of wasn't anything I was planning on until it was brought up. Aaron Rayner - November 12, 2012 01:23 PM (GMT) OOC: I know Leon was joking, Aaron wanted to say what he said anyway. lol Yeah we better get a move on. Where is thingy this is his mission idea? on With his Zat gun ready Aaron nodded to Larissa. "Good idea, proceed Lieutenant. And remember people I have every faith in you all, we can do this." He smiled as he was pleased with his little pep-talk. ~You never know a little last minute encouragement can be the difference between life and death.~ Aaron told himself. The guards were so overconfident that no one would try to assault the Brotherhood's headquarters for it was so heavily fortified and didn't really take their duties all that seriously; well when the supervisors were not around and at this time those very supervisors are nowhere to be seen. Aaron and the rest of the teams caught on quick to this fact which allowed them to sneakily take out the lone guards on the towers as well as the ones patrolling the grounds outside the wall. Once taken down Larissa led her team in first, over the wall, to take out the guards on the inside then open the main doors to the compound. Aaron was impressed with their efficiency and made mental note to mention it upon their return to Atlantis in his report to Command. The additional security personnel that had come along took up residence at the key locations and continued to report no problems when asked by Imperial control at the regular intervals. It seemed their plan was working so far but Aaron remained vigil as to any possible threats that could arise as the teams split up to do their assigned tasks. AE-1 to find the device. AE-2 to both back-up AE-1 and keep an eye out for possible things that they could steal. AE-3 went to find and destroy the compound's dampening generators or whatever that was interfering with the Defiant's beaming targeting systems. Though Lieutenant Scott was without a full team but she had the rest of the security personnel that had not taken up guard duty. off okay people get to it. since bishop has yet to reply to osian's question about going to hunt for what is causing the beaming interference I leave it open to that can come up as AE-1 searches for the device. Daniel Havenborn - November 13, 2012 05:18 AM (GMT) Daniel took aim with his iron sights, using his UMP with suppressor he fired two shots on semi-auto and dropped his target. "Tango down." He reported his voice a whisper. As the rest of the group moved into the compund Daniel made notes of the base as they went in making a mental image in case things went awry and they needed to get out in a hurry. "Ready to go when you are Lieutenant." Daniel said his voice a just above a whisper. OFF: Sorry for my absence, been helping Dad re-model the kitchen, but I'm back now. Larissa Koralov - November 13, 2012 06:13 AM (GMT) OOC: Scott was assigned to ride with AE-2, something you and Twan approved, so no, there is no security team on hand. ON Planetside Kovac nodded and set up his M240, it wasn't a dedicated sniper system, but he'd seen more than enough well training gunners use them as such. Kicking out the bipod he lined up his shot, "Ready to go, and if I miss, I've got 149 of his friends to send for the job..." He commented. "I hope you put a silencer on that. I wanted to raise hell AFTER we got inside, not before, Misha." Larissa smirked as she followed the target in her scope, "We pull on you." "Does it look like I have one..." He commented back as moved from the prone position to the kneeling, pulling his silenced Kriss Super V to his shoulder, "Hold scope," He said as he laid the holosight over his target, which was at the extreme range for his chosen optics. "Fire." He said pulling the trigger, the Super V had little to no kick but the small puff of the suppressed .45 caliber round was all there was. Larissa pulled the trigger as soon as she heard the word, the heavy rifle kicking hard against her shoulder with minimal report, the VSSK having been specifically designed for silent operation. The target was already flat on his back and out of sight. She reached up and yanked back on the straight pull-bolt, ejecting the casing and chambering a new round, before slinging the rifle and going to her Val. "Clean kills, guys. Rally on me at the fence." She moved at a low crouch to the chain link fence. Tossing the Kriss around his body, Kovac was on his TL's heels reaching down as he went and scooping the 240 up by its carry handle, as he went, he pulled the heavy weapon up and into his shoulder, scanning the fence and wall as he went. "You bring any explosives, or we going to have to hope they have some to borrow? I want to see about bringing the house down, or at least plant some around to cause a diversion." Larissa commented, as she unclipped her bayonet scabbard from her vest, before pulling the AK-compatible bayonet out and affixing it to the scabbard, turning the two items into a working pair of wire cutters, and began cutting the hole into the fence. "Yeah, I got enough C4 to drop a parking structure." He commented as he covered his CO with his weapon, "We gonna have to move fast." He said pointing, to the guard tower where a second figure now stood, and from the looks of things yelling into a radio. "Permission to engage?" "Wait...oh chyort." She swore, finishing the removal of the fence. "Well that's what you get planning around these people. Fire and move up to the central structure. Keep their heads down!" Kovac didn't reply, he simply slipped his finger into the trigger guard and gave the Solider in the tower a good two second burst of 7.62x51mm NATO bullets, "Got you covered," He shouted as he stood again, firing at the other tower now. "Move!" Larissa needed no encouragement as she raced for the central structure, rifle held up and clear of her as she sprinted. Gunfire erupted around them all but the Spetznaz commando kept her cool as she raced to cover. Once there, she swung out to pick off another one of the tower guards with a quick double tap to the chest. She swung back into cover and went to her radio. =^= Alpha Echo Two Actual to Alpha Echo One Actual. You need to get moving now, start on the primary objective. We'll engage hostiles and keep them off your back. How copy, over?" =^= While waiting for a response from Rayner, she waved up Kovac and Scott. Mikhail was hot on his CO's foot steps, not pausing to shoot as it would just slow him down, he just used his speed to get to his location. Slamming into the wall next to Larissa, he added his weapon to their onslaught, "El-Tee we need cover or this is going to be a short fire fight!" "Yeah, and that's why we're going inside. Flex charge on the door, we're not knocking politely. Team, stack up!" She moved to the door, waiting for Kovac and the others to stack up before nodding to him. Falling in behind the Russian, he waited for the signal, he let the heavy 240 hang from his body as he ripped a flex charge from his vest and put it on the door, he stepped back and, gave the thumbs up and blew it. The minute the charge was set of he stepped forward and planted his foot in what remained of the door kick it in, moving, to the right side of the room, 240 up spewing lead. Larissa followed him in, shouldering her Val and going left, catching two more enemies in the head with double-taps, leaving the room clear for Scott and Havenborn. "Alright, we'll sweep and clear, secure the top structures, use them as fire points. This'll be our strong point until One gets in. Keep it tight, move." "Roger!" Cover shouted as he dashed up the stairs going for the top, level, which didn't take him long. Coming through the door way at the top, he missed the guy charging him front the side knocking him into the railing, sending his 240 clattering to the floor and Kovac trying not to fall out of the tower. Larissa was right behind Kovac, and as they charged threw, Kovac was set upon by the guard. Losing control of her emotions for a moment, she had a flashback to Pavel's death, and her anger was set loose. "Нет! Умрите предатель!" She shouted, drawing her bayonet once more, she used a basic Systema foot sweep to drop the guy off of Kovac, before running the blade into his throat and slicing across, splattering herself in blood. Larissa panted for a few seconds before going to Kovac, extending a hand. "Вы с порядке, Миша?" Shaking his head, he picked up his weapon. "Да я в порядке", He said as he charged the weapon again, "Let's give these bastards something to think about, shall we?" He asked as he set up on the railing and began laying down heavy amounts of fire. "Good. I'll start dropping the guys in the towers." She swung her VSSK to bear, dropping prone, "Scott, Havenborn, cover the rear, make sure no one gets back in here." =^= Alpha Echo One Actual, this is Two Actual. We're digging in. Good luck in there. Out. =^= OFF Tag AE-1 AE-2/-3 JP w/Kovac Adam Coburn - November 15, 2012 11:13 PM (GMT) -ON- Planet Surface Adam on the planet was bit distracted he had his p90 in hand for in case of anything but just wasn't that damn sure what the hell was happening. He simply tried to keep up with his CO Rayner and waited for further instructions if to be given to him any time soon. -OFF- Tag: Open (Sorry it is short but i'm out of idea's atm just give me a tag or something) Korin Leonard - November 16, 2012 02:46 AM (GMT) On USS Defiant - Cloaked Deck One - Bridge Colonel Jacob 'Jake' Balnor - Lieutenant Colonel Korin 'Leon' Leonard "Sir, that problem engineering has mentioned, well we're reaching the deadline." Informed the Weapons Officer. Leon raised a brow and looked at Jake, "What deadline?" "Deadline on the cloak. How soon will we reach the moon?" Jake asked. "Not soon enough," replied the Helm Officer. "Oh. Right. That deadline. Why didn't you mention that before we started the mission?" Leon asked. Jake looked up at Leon, "Because I figured that if we stayed behind the enemy, we would have a clear advantage in crippling them with a surprise attack. But when that Oblivion approached our rear, and began ordering sensor sweeps, our element of surprise was flushed down the toilet." "Cloak is disengaging!" Informed the Weapons Officer. "Engineering, how long can we get shields online?" Jake asked after patching himself to Main Engineering. "Eight minutes, ten tops." "You have five, Chief." "Sir, that's impossible. No one has had enough time to study the cloak properly in order to shorten the timeframe to switch from cloak to shields, and vise verca. Thus, eight minutes is the best I can give you, ten being the average time it takes to get the job done." Suddenly a warning signal came from the two forward stations, "Sir, enemy ships are powering up their shields and weapons. They're turning around and are on an intercept course." "Then get some more people working on it, because we don't have ten minutes!" Jake cut the feed. "We've had this technology for almost nineteen years, and no one has figured out how to make switching from cloak to shields, or shields to cloak any faster, nor extended the limited cloaking time?" Leon asked. Jake sighed, facepalming his forehead before rubbing it. "Don't remind me." "What about their shields?" Leon asked. Jake looked at Leon, "Excuse me?" "What kind of shields do they have?" Rachel Maxwell spoke up, "The Sandstorm class has a standard Royal People's Alliance Shield System, the Berserker and Oblivion have Mark Two upgrades." "What are you getting at, Leonard?" Jake asked. "Drones. Drones can bypass almost all shields, except for the ones we know they can't break through. What about these ships? Will their shields prevent Drones from bypassing their shields?" Leon asked, to both Jake and Rachel. "Well the Royal People's Alliance was founded before they met with the Tau'ri Rebellion and sided with them. So the Mark One's are most likely incapable of stopping a Drone, but as for the Mark Two's...we haven't quite tested that theory yet. Not many ships have gone head to head with the Imperial Brotherhood, nor have they ever considered firing Drones at them." Said Rachel. "Leon?" Jake stared at the man. "We'll just have to test that theory then. We need to buy time, right? Or give us slightly more of an edge against our enemy. So we launch a jumper for each enemy ship, and have them target their shield generators. Yes, they could be buried deep inside their ship surrounded by several layers of the hull, and bulkheads. But, from the time I learned I was going to be assigned to Atlantis on my first assignment there, I studied as much as I could on the Lanteans and their technology, thus-" Rachel interrupted him, "Thus the drones can get far enough to disable or destroy their shield generators." Korin snapped his fingers at her answer, despite the fact that he was getting to it. "Precisely. It will buys us some time, and give us better odds than we have right now." "It's better than nothing." Jake patched himself to the Hangar Bays, "I want all jumpers to launch immediately, with all fighter wings protecting them from enemy fighters. Each Jumper will target a ship's shield generator and attempt to take it out. Fire more than one drone just to be sure. Balnor out." He cut the feed. "Helm, punch the sublight engines to maximum, we need to stay ahead of the range of their weapons." "Sir, even at full sublight, the Berserker is capable to go even faster, they'll be upon us in a few minutes." Reported the Helm Officer. Jake let out a heavy sigh, breathing out of his nose. "Fine then. Weapons, target the Berserker with aft weapons and prepare to fire." "Aye, sir." Responded the Weapons Officer. "Jumpers and Fighters are launching. Also detecting enemy fighters being launched in response." Rachel stood at the other side of Jake's chair. "Our fighters and jumpers will be outnumbered. Thirty eight fighters from all enemy vessels against twenty fighters and four jumpers." Jake grinned, "If those are the numbers, then the odds are actually in our favor." Leon shook his head, smiling at what Jake said. Suddenly the ship shook violently, sparks flying out in various areas from the ceiling on the Bridge. "Berserker vessel is in range and firing," reported the Weapons Officer. "No. Really?" Leon said. "Return fire!" Jake ordered, thus aft rail guns began firing at the Berserker, followed by two beams of blue light hitting the forward shields of the enemy vessel. "Engineering, where are those shields?!" "Just a few more minutes!" Jake cursed under his breath, "Jumpers?" "They've already fired their drones, we will know very shortly." Informed the Weapons Officer. "I sure hope the ground team is having better luck than we are," said Leon. Off Open Tag Daniel Havenborn - November 20, 2012 03:23 AM (GMT) "Yes Ma'am." Daniel replied as he took cover near the door keeping as eye out for any hostiles, the base was slowly responding to the noise. Daniel saw as a group of unarmed soldiers ran from one building into another. ‘Technicians.’ Daniel thought to himself, as long as they didn’t come back out armed Daniel didn’t see them as a threat. As he continued to look around he saw some soldiers moving forwards slowly, they weren’t wearing Atlantis uniforms which meant that they were possibly hostiles. Daniel looked at the woman next to him, “Lieutenant Scott, 5 hostiles approaching fast from 10 o’clock.” Daniel said as he began to line up two of the targets with his suppressed UMP. “I’ve got 2 hostiles on the right and can get the one in the middle, can you take the other two?” He said. OFF: Gayle Scott - November 20, 2012 09:23 AM (GMT) On: Gayle was laying next to Havenborn, spotting the hostiles approaching as they were called out. She raised her rifle and fired sets of three rounds thanks to the burst mode. The kick of the rifle was uncomfortable to her small frame and she ground her teeth to take it in stride, she was a soldier after all. "Look, Sergeant, I might be an officer, but you're the one with combat experience here." He said through the rounds. The first couple squeezes didn't hit target but went quite wide, thanks to the inexperience. She soon adjusted and aimed true, getting her requested two. "You take the lead because I have no real idea of what I'm doing." She scanned the perimeter and flagged two more hostiles approaching. "Tango's, 1 o'clock." she called out and shifted her body to squeeze off the rounds. tag Havenborn. Ever noticed how inspiration for writing comes from the weirdest places? I was listening to a One Direction cover off al things when I felt like writing O.o. Is my mind telling me that that crap is so terrible I'm better off writing? :P Daniel Havenborn - November 23, 2012 04:56 AM (GMT) Daniel switched to the 2-round burst fire option and waited until Lieutenant Scott fired before taking his three targets, as his targets went down another two appeared in his peripheral vision. "Look, Sergeant, I might be an officer, but you're the one with combat experience here." Daniel listened to the Lieutenant for a moment as she took her two targets. "You take the lead because I have no real idea of what I'm doing." She scanned the perimeter and flagged two more hostiles approaching. "Tango's, 1 o'clock." she called out and shifted her body to squeeze off the rounds. “Sorry ma’am, years of Army training has shaped me into the soldier I am today.” He quickly lined up the new targets and pulled the trigger again, his burst fire quickly dispatching the two new targets. “Army taught me to respect officers and defer to their command.” Daniel replied. More people were running around now, many of them armed though it seemed like they were going to their duty stations rather than going towards them at the moment. Daniel clicked his radio, “Lieutenant Koralov, I’m counting at least 20 hostiles, so far only minimal contact at the door.” Daniel said as he went back to scanning for targets. Search and Destroy Search and Destroy